Romeo and Juliet with a twist
by neon rose
Summary: Complete Twister gets reuntited with a girl from his childhood, but at fifteen he's starting to think they should be more than just friends...
1. In fair Ocean Shores

Disclaimer, I don't own Rocket power and suing me won't do any good as I'm broke but please don't copy my story idea.  
  
Ok in this fic Twister, Otto and Carla are fifteen, Sammy is fourteen and Reggie is sixteen.  
  
"Hey Reg, look." Otto said pointing out of his window. Twister had been gone all morning and now his parent's car had just driven into Twister's driveway. Lars was just opening Twister's door for him when Reggie looked out of the window.  
  
"Whoa, weird much." Reggie murmured. Twister got out of the car carrying an unconscious teenage girl in his arms.  
  
"What the - we have to go check this out Reg." Otto shouted running down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Twist! What's going on." Otto's voice shouted at twister, he jumped so much he almost dropped the girl he was carrying.  
  
"Jeez don't scare me like that dude." Twister sighed; he shifted so he could carry the girl in his arms better.  
  
"Uh, Earth to Twister, what are you doing? And who's this?" Otto asked pointing at the girl in Twister's arms.  
  
"What, her?" Twister asked looking down at her.  
  
"No, the other girl in your arms." Otto sighed rolling his eyes.  
  
"What where?" Twister asked looking around. Otto smacked himself on the forehead, he moved to get a better view of this mystery girl. She was really quite pretty, she had long blonde tightly braided hair, tanned skin not unlike Twister's, delicate features except for the cuts, scratches and bruises all over any visible bit of skin.  
  
"This is Carla, she's my Mom's best friend's daughter. And this is Merc." Twister said nodding at a big, grey dusty wolf.  
  
"That's nice, but what's she doing here?" Otto asked following Twister, Twister's parents and of course Lars into Twister's house.  
  
"Ever get the feeling that things aren't any of your business, Otto?" Reggie said glaring at Otto for his rudeness.  
  
"No, just you." Otto quipped; he ducked as his sister playfully made a swipe at his head.  
  
"We found her in the desert in Mexico." Twister replied laying her down on the sofa.  
  
"We think her Mom ditched her there. Things haven't been well at their house for a while. Here, she'll want this when she wakes up." Lars said handing Twister a huge jug of water and a glass.  
  
"Since when do you care about anyone but yourself Lars?" Reggie asked coolly.  
  
"Since he had a crush on her." Twister grinned.  
  
"I do not. Anyway, that was years ago." Lars clamed a hand over his mouth when he realised what he had said but it was too late  
  
"Aha! So you admit it!" Twister shouted jumping up pointing a finger at his older brother.  
  
"If you tell her Maurice you won't have a head to wear that dumb hat on." Lars growled holding twister off the ground by his tank top.  
  
"Ok! Ok!" Twister squeaked, Lars dropped him on the ground. Carla moaned and stirred, Lars went slightly pale and walked off.  
  
"Later." He called and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Carla! You ok?" Twister asked sitting on part of the sofa. Carla's long blonde braids slid off of her shoulder and covered her face as she sat up and groaned. She brushed them out of her face and opened her eyes and looked at Twister with a bemused expression on her face.  
  
Otto felt his heart stop. Her eyes were something else; they were a neon blue surrounded by dark inky blue circles.  
  
"Twist? Where. the desert.. What?" Carla mumbled rubbing her eyes that held Otto breathless.  
  
"We were on out way to pick you up when we saw Merc dragging you along on your skateboard. You were unconscious." Twister explained; Carla looked up and saw Reggie and Otto, she frowned confused.  
  
"Oh, this is Reggie and Otto, Sam's not here yet. Remember I told you about them before." Twister explained.  
  
"Unfortunately we've heard nothing about you before today." Reggie said eyeing Twister suspiciously.  
  
"Oh?" Carla asked after gulping down a whole glass of water, then she noticed Otto who was still staring at her with his mouth open. Reggie turned to look and sighed.  
  
"Excuse my brother, they're giving his brain back tomorrow." Reggie smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I get that a lot, it's the eyes I'm told." Carla smiled shaking her head. Reggie watched, Carla's long braids swung lightly around her head, she looked at Carla, she had quite a figure on her for a fifteen year old, she doubted it was just Carla's eyes that had her brother staring.  
  
"Carla! You're awake!" Twister's mom laughed grabbing up Carla into a huge hug.  
  
"Aww, Mom!" Twister groaned standing up to rescue Carla who's muffled voice seemed to be saying something along the lines of "can't.breathe!"  
  
"I'm going to go give your mother a call, someone needs to set he straight." Sandy sighed, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Seriously though Carl, you ok?" Twister asked resting his hands unconsciously on Carla's hips.  
  
"I'm not hurt Twist, really." Carla replied softly, Twister picked up the unsaid part of that sentence, that although she was ok, physically, but emotionally she wasn't. Normally Twister would offer what help he could then and there, but not with his friends around, and not with Otto gawking at her.  
  
"Wanna go skating at Madtown?" Twister asked her and looked up at Reggie and Otto to let them know that the offer extended to them too. The word "Skating" seemed to kick start Otto's brain and he slipped into gear.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!" Otto said and opened the front door; an unsuspecting delivery boy who was just about to knock on the door ended up smacking Otto on the forehead.  
  
"Hey dude! What's the big idea?!" Otto demanded rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Uh, package for a Miss Juliet Carla Capulet?" The delivery boy said.  
  
"That's me." Carla smiled; she signed for the package and lugged a suitcase inside.  
  
"I guess my Mom isn't completely heartless." She sighed pulling a change of clothes and her helmet out of the suitcase and went off to change. A photo fell slowly to the floor, it had obviously got pulled out with Carla's clothes.  
  
"Hey Twist, is she like, you're girlfriend or something?" Otto asked looking at the photo.  
  
"No." Twister said taking the photo off of Otto, he looked at it. It had been taken last summer when he had gone to visit Carla, he had his arms around her waist they were both smiling but at each other, neither of them were aware of the camera. Twister felt a blush slowly creep onto his face.  
  
Authors note: I know it seems odd for Twister to be this perceptive and sane but he really knows Carla well and she tells him everything so he knows what she means when she says things. Please review. 


	2. Juliet needs extra credit

A/N: A small apology about the mix up of the ages in the beginning of the last chapter, Sam is fifteen like the other (other than Reggie). Oh and some of you may be confused about Carla's real name being Juliet Capulet, it's just like Twister hates to be called Maurice, she prefers to be referred to her middle-name of Carla. (Come on if you had a name like that imagine the teasing!) Just so that you're all clear on that one point! Now, on with the story! :0)  
  
Twister slammed his hand on the alarm ringing next to him; it bleeped feebly a few more times and then gave up. A slight moan made him open his eyes; Carla was resting her head on his chest. He realised that he wasn't in his room but Carla's, he remembered now, he had heard Carla crying in the middle of the night and had come in to see what was the matter. His mind reeled as he remembered everything she had told him; her Mom had forbidden any contact with her father and her new stepfather repeatedly hit her. Twister glanced down at Carla's arms and saw all the cuts and bruises.  
  
He remembered Carla sobbing into his chest and him comforting her until she fell asleep, he had obviously drifted off too.  
  
"You ok Ju?" He asked her using his personal nickname for her; he wrapped an arm around her waist and watched Carla's amazing eyes open.  
  
"I've been worse." Carla replied quietly, "Thanks 'Reece." Carla replied using the name she had called him when they were little or when they were on their own. It was her that had first called him Twister, she wanted to be the only one to call him that but everyone else copied her so she called him Reece but only to him.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat Ju." He smiled using his name for her, normally she hated being referred to as Juliet but he was the only one who could make any reference to it and keep all his teeth.  
  
"You haven't changed at all have you? All you think about it your stomach!" Carla laughed.  
  
"Not true! I care about you!" Twister replied poking her and getting up; Carla smiled and followed him. Carla dreaded her first day of new school, although she was certain that she was going to be in the same class as Twister she hadn't gone to school for a while and was worried about what grades she was going to get. She sighed; at least she would have Twister to talk to.  
  
"This is our new student Juliet Capulet, she's just moved here from Mexico I want you all to make her feel welcome." The teacher said introducing Carla to her new form.  
  
"You can sit behind Otto Rocket." The teacher said pointing to Otto. Twister, who was is in the seat next to Otto smiled at her. She sat down in her place and quickly became bored of the Math that the teacher had started on.  
  
"Miss Capulet!" The teacher's voice rang through the air making Carla sit up, she had been daydreaming.  
  
"Since you have obviously paying so much attention it should be no problem for you to do this algebra puzzle I have written on the board." The teacher said icily motioning for Carla to go up and solve the puzzle. Reluctantly Carla stood up and walked over to the board, she picked up the chalk and looked at the puzzle. Carla's brain whirred, the answer appeared in her mind and she quickly wrote the answer complete with the method. Carla smiled triumphantly as she walked back to her place to a satisfying smile and thumbs-up from Otto and Twister.  
  
"Did you see her face Twist?!" Carla laughed with the gang on the way back.  
  
"Dude, you should have seen her face when you still had her back turned! She looked like you had just flown around the room!" Twister said laughing so hard tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"You guys should have been there. It was so funny!" Otto laughed turning to Reggie and Sam.  
  
"I wish I could have seen it." Reggie nodded.  
  
"WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO REPEAT THE YEAR?!" Twister shouted in disbelief. Twister and Carla were in their classroom.  
  
"I'm sorry you two but there's nothing I can do." Their form tutor shrugged.  
  
"But- Carla's got straight A's the whole time!" Twister said looking at Carla.  
  
"Be that as it may, but - Carla's - attendance at her last school was abysmal. Her current grades aren't enough to pull through." Their teacher frowned.  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do, you know, extra credit or something?" Carla asked trying to avoid the questioning look that Twister was giving her.  
  
"Well. I suppose you two could perform in the upcoming school play. If you both got main parts then maybe. yes, that would be enough to get you through. But you have to do all the showings of it and show up at all the practices and only if you got main parts."  
  
"I guess it's not that bad, at least we have a chance and I intend on taking it." Carla said to Twister as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Well, auditions are tomorrow right? I guess we'd better find out what play it is. Carla? Carla?" Twister asked realising that Carla was no longer walking along with him. He turned around to see her staring at a poster on the wall.  
  
"Carla? What's wrong?" Twister asked walking up to her. Carla pointed a shaking finger at the poster.  
  
"Ocean shores presents the masterpiece. oh no. Romeo and Juliet." Twister said trailing off.  
  
A/N: Woo! Second chapter! Who saw that one coming? Ahhh. I couldn't resist. Anyway will they do they play? Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. To be or not to be?

A/N: just to confirm the obvious, I don't own Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Carla sighed, she read through her lines one more time; She couldn't believe that she had to do Romeo and Juliet. If she managed to get the part as Juliet she wouldn't have to repeat the year, Twister on the other hand had to get Benvolio, Mercutio or.Romeo.  
  
"Juliet Capulet, auditioning for the part of Juliet." The director called, she shuddered as she heard a few giggles ring out; why did her parents have to call her that? Carla walked on stage and looked at Twister who was sitting in the audience, he had yet to audition and he wanted to see her try out. Carla took a breath and began speaking, she had already memorised her lines.  
  
"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy Father and refuse thy name, Or if thou wilt not, be sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."  
  
Carla smiled, she was really starting to get into this, she loved the way the words sounded coming off her tongue. She could feel Juliet's worry, her love for Romeo, fear of what her family would say if they found out about her and Romeo. What if her family felt the same way about her hanging out with Twister, would she leave her own family? Suddenly, Carla completely understood Juliet.  
  
"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy, Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's a Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in name? That which we call a rose By any other word would smell as sweet."  
  
Twister smiled at Carla from his seat in the audience, suddenly he noticed, as if for the first time her smile, her eyes, her long blonde hair, her figure, her flawless tanned skin. Twister felt his face grow slightly hot, he knew he was blushing. Carla wasn't looking at the director but straight at him, she was reading her lines to him.  
  
"So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for thy name - which is no part of thee - Take all myself."  
  
Carla smiled at Twister for the last time and looked at the director, he was stunned; suddenly he burst into applause.  
  
"My girl, I have never heard those lines spoken before with, such passion, such love. Without a doubt I am giving you the part of Juliet!" the director beamed at her.  
  
"Yo! Earth to Twister!" Otto shouted at Twister, Twister looked up at Otto, had he been talking to him? He couldn't remember.  
  
"What's wrong bro?" Otto asked looking at Twister strangely, he had been like this for ages. Twister and Carla had arrived at Madtown together after the auditions, Carla had skated off straight away to talk to Reggie and Twister had just sat down at the top of the half-pipe and watched Otto skate, he hadn't said a word yet.  
  
"Carla got the part of Juliet today." Twister replied quietly.  
  
"And? That's good right, she won't have to do the year again." Otto said frowning.  
  
"And! And I got the part of Romeo!" Twister snapped glaring at Otto.  
  
"That's great! You two must be some actors." Otto smiled at the good news.  
  
"No! It's not great! It's terrible!" Twister shouted throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.  
  
"How? I thought those were the best parts." Otto frowned, watching Twister skateboard up the other side and flip in the air.  
  
"Dude! This is a tragic romantic play! There are love scenes! Between Romeo and Juliet!" Twister shouted as he fell of his board as the thought of having to do a love scene with Carla became too much of a distraction.  
  
"Well you two were best friends since like, ever. Right?" Otto asked skating down to his best friend.  
  
"Yeah. And?" Twister asked not seeing what Otto was getting at.  
  
"I mean I know it'll be odd because you are friends, but dude, Carla's a babe, at least it was her and not some annoying girl from school." Otto said sitting down next to Twister.  
  
"That's the problem, I just realised she was a babe. I mean, she's my best friend for crying out loud. It's be like having a crush on Reggie or something!" Twister sighed visualising Carla on the stage again.  
  
"But it's not like that because you would never get a crush on my sister." Otto replied giving Twister an evil look.  
  
"It was just an example!" Twister said quickly, Otto dropped his death stare and thought about it for a while.  
  
"Well, you have a chance to find out if you really do like Carla in your love scenes and if not you're still friends. There's no risk, because you're just "acting", right?" Otto smiled mischievously.  
  
"Go through that one more time." Twister frowned confused; Otto sighed and began to explain it again. 


	4. two blushing pilgrims

A/N; once again just a quick reminder that I don't own the play Romeo and Juliet  
  
"Has Twister said anything to you Reg?" Carla asked chewing on one of her braids as she lay on her bed talking to Reggie over her cordless phone.  
  
"Like what?" Reggie asked rubbing her hair dry with a towel.  
  
"Like anything, he's just been really jumpy and quiet since his audition today. I was surprised he wasn't happier; I mean he did get the lead male part." Carla sighed rolling over.  
  
"He hasn't said anything to me. What are you doing in your first rehearsal?" Reggie asked raking a comb through her hair.  
  
"Love scene between me and Twist which is gonna be so weird." Carla replied.  
  
"Maybe that's why Twister's acting odd." Reggie mused.  
  
"What because he doesn't want to do a love scene with me?" Carla asked  
  
"No, maybe he's acting odd because he likes the idea." Reggie replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Reggie! Have you lost your mind? Twister's, like, my best friend he doesn't see me like that!" Carla laughed.  
  
"And it's so obvious that it bugs you!" Reggie laughed remembering a previous conversation involving Twister.  
  
"Shut up!" Carla laughed.  
  
Outside in the hallway Twister sighed quietly, he had only heard Carla's side of the conversation and from that he knew that Carla didn't have a thing for him.  
  
A/N: go over just Carla's side of the conversation, it'll be easier to understand that way.  
  
Twister ran over the script one more time, the director wanted to see if Carla and Twister had "magic" Twister shook his head the director was strange. He knew his lines off by heart but he had only rehearsed his part before he hadn't worked up the courage to ask Carla to rehearse with him.  
  
"Juliet! No eating in the theatre!" The director shouted at the other end of the theatre.  
  
"It's Carla!" Carla's voice shouted back, Twister laughed quietly; she hated her name.  
  
"Well then Carla would you mind, you and twister have a scene to do." The director ordered pointing a finger at the stage; Twister sighed and walked up to the stage watching Carla do the same on the other side of the room. It was a high stage; it came up to his shoulders. Twister couldn't be bothered to use the steps and just pulled himself up onto the stage at waist level and swung the rest of himself onto the stage.  
  
Carla blushed as she climbed up the steps, she watched as Twister athletically pulled himself up onto the stage his biceps bulging slightly; it seemed to take no effort at all. Carla felt her face flushing slightly as she walked to centre stage.  
  
"Show off, I could do that you know." Otto bragged to Reggie at the back of the theatre.  
  
"As if, your head wouldn't even reach the stage midget!" Reggie laughed quietly.  
  
Twister took a breath and touched Carla's hand as it said in the script and began his lines.  
  
"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
  
This holy shrine, the gentler sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."  
  
Twister said quietly, but loud enough for the whole audience to hear; his words rang in Carla's ears, he had been practising. The heat from his hand on hers sent a shiver down Carla's spine. Carla turned her hand in his touch so her palm was touching his during her lines.  
  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong you hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this. For Saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."  
  
Twister frowned slightly, he understood Carla's line now, she was turning him down. He stepped closer to her and said his next line.  
  
"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too?"  
  
Carla pressed a finger on Twister's lips; this was getting too real. Either he was a brilliant actor, or Reggie might have been onto something; the thought made her blush.  
  
"Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."  
  
"O then, dear Saint, let lips do what hands do: They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."  
  
"Saints do not move, though grant through prayer's sake."  
  
Twister took a breath, this was his line, and after this then he would kiss her.  
  
"Then move not while my prayers effect I take."  
  
Twister kissed her. Fireworks exploded in his head, she tasted of strawberries, that must have been what she was told off for eating earlier. Twister suddenly loved strawberries. His arm slipped around her back, he felt Carla's eyelashes tickle his cheeks as she closed her eyes. Twister broke away and uttered his line.  
  
"And thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged."  
  
Carla smiled at him, she was glad that they had another kiss coming up.  
  
"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."  
  
"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."  
  
Twister kissed her again and he felt Carla wrap her arms around his neck and play with his red hair that had grown longer since he was eleven.  
  
"Bravo! Bravo! You two have magic, chemistry, call it what you will; the audience is going to love this! This is going to be the best showing of Romeo and Juliet ever!" The director laughed, Carla and Twister stopped kissing and looked at the director.  
  
"You two were amazing!" Otto congratulated them.  
  
"Yeah, very realistic." Reggie smiled at Carla who turned slightly red again. 


	5. Enter the four Capulet brothers

"Hey Reg, look." Otto said pointing up the road. Two moving vans were parked outside of the house next to Twisters.  
  
"Someone's moving in." Twister stated stopping by the moving van.  
  
"You think Twist?" Sam asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well duh!" Twister rolled his eyes not quite getting it.  
  
"Hey! Quit pushing!"  
  
"Well maybe if you'd move faster I wouldn't have to!" Two identical teenage twins came out of the removal van carrying a big sofa between the two of then.  
  
"Ben! Tibbs!" Carla shouted ecstatically skating up to them.  
  
"Uh-oh." The one at the front of the sofa murmured.  
  
"Uh. hi. You're early. You weren't supposed to be back for another two hours." The other twin frowned.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Carla sighed.  
  
"We missed you Carl." The first one smiled.  
  
"But you tell anyone we said that and we'll kill you." The other twin added.  
  
"What's taking you two so long!" Another, older boy demanded walking out of the house, suddenly he noticed Carla.  
  
"Zack!" Carla giggled skating up to him.  
  
"Hey pipsqueak, missed you." He smiled ruffling her hair.  
  
"Uh not to be rude, but what's going on?" Otto asked skating over.  
  
"Oh, sorry Otto. These are three of my brothers. This is Zack, he's the second oldest." Carla smiled looking up at Zack.  
  
"And that's Ben. He's the older out of him and Tibbs."  
  
"Tibbs?" Otto asked frowning.  
  
"Well you know my name is Juliet, well my parents went through this whole Romeo and Juliet phase when Ben and Tibbs were born and again when I was born. So this is Benvolio and Tybalt." Carla smiled skating backwards to her twin brothers.  
  
"But everyone calls me Tibbs." Tybalt smiled at Reggie as he flicked his golden blonde fringe out of his eyes, Reggie felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Carl!" A boy shouted from the door.  
  
"Jase!" Carla laughed skating up to him at a huge speed. The boy grabbed her up and spun her around obviously happy to see her.  
  
"Twist. Dude. How ya doin'? You taking good care of my little sister?" he smiled as Twister skated over.  
  
"Sure. Hey you have to see some of the awesome skate footage I've got later." Twister smiled broadly.  
  
"Well maybe this'll help kiddo. I was going to give this to you later for taking care of little Carl here but I guess I'll give it to you now." The older boy smiled and grabbed a package from just inside the door. Twister opened it to find a brand new state of the art video camera.  
  
"Whoa! Thanks!" Twister laughed throwing his arms around the older boy.  
  
"Jase, this is Sammy, Otto and Reggie, Otto's older sister."  
  
"Hey. Oh Sis, look who showed up today." Jase said standing up as he saw Merc the wolf pad around the side of the house.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask, what is Merc short for?" Reggie asked looking at the wolf warily.  
  
"Mercutio. Trust me our whole family's crazy." Tibbs smiled as he walked past carrying the sofa.  
  
"Jase, not that I'm not glad to see you guys and all but what are you all doing here?" Carla asked looking up at her nineteen-year-old brother.  
  
"Well, Twister's dad called up and told us that you were living at their house and that Mom didn't want you living at her house anymore and Dad said he was going to buy a house for us here. He'll be back in about a month, he's working on this big film right now but he said he's call every night." Jase replied.  
  
Later the whole gang was helping Carla and her brothers unpack, Twister was trying not to stare at Carla in her tight fitting top, as he knew that all her brothers would kill him if they knew how he felt about their little sister. Tibbs and Reggie were happily flirting with each other and Zack and Otto had already challenged each other to a dual at Madtown as they both insisted that they alone was the best Skateboarder in the world. Sammy and Zack were talking about the latest computer models and setting up huge speaker systems and guitar amplifiers all over the house.  
  
Twister smiled, he liked this family. Although Zack and Tibbs were prone to hanging out with Lars and whomping him and Carla he liked being around the whole family. Something was always happening in their house, there was never a dull moment and the fact that they were all rich was an added bonus. He was going to miss living with Carla though; he would miss her coming into his room in the middle of the night and talking for hours, he would miss her falling asleep in his arms when they were watching films late at night. He smiled; Carla had deliberately picked the room with a window opposite to his in his house. There was a trellis of flowers leading up to her window from the floor and Carla would definitely be jumping from her house to his at all hours.  
  
A/N: how did you like this chapter then? I promise I'm leading to something here. Just as a footnote by the way, Carla hasn't seen her brothers at all for over a year and it's been three years since she's lived with them for any length of time. 


	6. What light in yonder window breaks? It's...

A/N: this chapter takes place about a month after the last chapter, everyone has got used to Carla's family being there and Carla is now living with her brothers and is spending a lot of time with Twister. However Twister and Carla still haven't admitted their crushes on each other to anyone other than Otto or Reggie. The play is going to begin showing the next day.  
  
"So the play's tomorrow night, you guys are all coming right?" Carla asked at dinner as she shovelled some extra hot Capulet special chilli into her mouth. Her brothers all looked at each other and then at Carla.  
  
"The play's tomorrow? Why didn't you tell us before?" Zack asked.  
  
"WHAT?! I've only mentioned it every night! Don't tell me you can't come!" Carla shouted in disbelief.  
  
"Sorry Sis, I've got the evening shift at work, I'll be at work." Zack sighed.  
  
"We've got ice hockey practice, we have a huge game coming up, you know that." Ben added for him and Tibbs.  
  
"Jase?" Carla asked feebly.  
  
"Sorry Carl." Jason sighed looking away not being able to stand the hurt look on his sister's face.  
  
Later that night  
  
"Carl! Dad's on the phone, he wants to talk to you!" Zack shouted.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" Carla smiled grabbing the phone off of her older brother.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, how's everything?" Carla's father asked from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Great, we had out last Romeo and Juliet practice today, I'm so excited about tomorrow night!" Carla giggled already feeling nervous about the upcoming play.  
  
"What's happening tomorrow night that's got you so excited?" Carla's dad asked.  
  
"Stop teasing me Daddy, you know they play is tomorrow night." Carla said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What do you mean "oh"?" Carla asked getting worried.  
  
"I. I just didn't realise it was so soon, Carl." Carla's dad sighed.  
  
"You'll still be able to make it though right?" Carla asked worried.  
  
"I'm so sorry sugar, I didn't realise it was tomorrow night; there's just no way I'll be able to come and see your play - Carla? You're still there right?" Carla's dad asked not getting any response from Carla. Carla took a deep breath and began to act; she was getting better at it over the years.  
  
"Yeah I'm here, don't worry about the play Daddy, I didn't even really want to do it in the first place it was just for the extra credit. I've just missed you is all. Don't worry about it Daddy." Carla lied trying to sound perfectly happy.  
  
"You're sure, I'm really sorry baby. I wanted to see you too." He sighed.  
  
"Yeah don't worry about it, I've gotta go now. Do you want me to get Ben and Tibbs on the phone?" Carla asked seeing her brothers in the next room.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Carla called her twin brothers, and went upstairs. Carla closed the door to her room quietly and locked it, she went over to her bed and buried her face in her pillow and began to cry.  
  
"Ju! What's wrong?" Twister called out of his window hearing Carla's sobs.  
  
"None of my family can come tomorrow night, not one of them remembered." Carla sniffed sitting up trying to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Carla sighed and heaved herself out of her window and onto the flower trellis by her window she grabbed onto Twister's windowsill and Twister pulled her into his room. Carla buried her face in Twister's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Twister held one arm around her back and ran his hand through her hair with the other, he tried to comfort her and eventually she stopped crying.  
  
"Listen, Reggie, Otto, the Squid, Raymundo and Tito will all be there to see us so it's not like no-one's coming to see you Ju." Twister soothed her and wiped the tears off of her face.  
  
"My own family 'Reece, my own family can't remember me. What did I ever do to deserve this?" Carla asked leaning back on Twister's bed. They were both sitting on the floor in Twisters room with their backs to his bed; Twister had his arm around her.  
  
"You didn't, look they might still come." Twister insisted but knowing they probably wouldn't.  
  
"What would I ever do without you?" Carla asked snuggling up to him. Carla looked up at the same moment that Twister looked down, his eyes dropped to her mouth and before he knew what he was doing he was kissing her.  
  
In the hallway Lars had just been walking by Twisters room when he had absently looked through the open door, his heart dropped to his stomach, Twister knew he liked Carla, how could he do this to him? Twister and Carla stopped kissing, Lars prayed that she would slap Twister; but instead Twister said the very words to Carla that he wanted to say to her.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you." Twister whispered to Carla.  
  
"Me too." Carla smiled not noticing Lars storm off silently vowing to kill his brother.  
  
"Have you tried talking to her?" Zack asked his older brother Jason.  
  
"Her door's locked, and she won't answer me." Jase sighed.  
  
"Dad can't come to the play either." Tibbs sighed feeling guilty  
  
"No wonder she's locked herself in her room then, I can believe us. We're supposed to be her family for crying out loud and not one of us remembered, we should be ashamed of ourselves." Jase frowned glaring at the others.  
  
"Hey, before you get all righteous on us I'd like to point out that you forgot too!" Ben snapped.  
  
"Yeah, and I don't know about you guys but I feel lousy. I mean she's been through enough without having to deal with us." Tibbs sighed sinking into the sofa.  
  
"Yeah, some family we are. You all saw how hurt she looked at dinner, we broke her little heart." Zack added, the whole group groaned remembering Carla's expression.  
  
"Look we have to go. We can't to that to our little sister." Jase sighed rubbing his forehead; he was starting to get a massive headache from all this guilt.  
  
"But we all have other things to do remember?" Zack sighed.  
  
"Are they more important than your own little sister?" Jase demanded glaring at him.  
  
"Well, I guess I could call in sick." Zack thought out loud.  
  
"Well, we could say we're sick too, I mean it's just hockey practice." Ben admitted,  
  
"I mean Carla's more important." Tibbs added, they had a habit of finishing each other's sentences.  
  
"And I'll ditch my college lesson that evening." Jase sighed.  
  
"Now we just need to get Dad to come here." Zack mused thinking up a plan.  
  
"I'd better get back or my brothers will kill me, but more likely you." Carla smiled walking over to the open window,  
  
"That's encouraging. Look; don't worry about your brothers even if they don't come we won't have to do the year again which was why we were doing this in the first place. And everyone else is coming to see us. Don't worry about it." Twister smiled, he kissed her on the lips and then watched her jump out of his window and climb into hers.  
  
A/N: how'd you like that chapter, I loved writing this one, I wasn't going to put the ending in but I didn't want people to imagine too much going on between Carla and Twister. ^_^* Anyway, what about poor Lars? Don't worry though Lars fans I'm sure I can think of some way for Lars to end up happy. I hope. any suggestions? R&R 


	7. of Juliet and her Romeo

Reggie was standing in the dressing room with Carla undoing the last of her braids; it was a last minute idea when Sammy pointed out that Juliet wouldn't have had braids in her hair. The whole cast had an hour to get ready, Carla pulled her wet hair out of the sink and Reggie hurriedly began drying it. Reggie had figured that Carla's hair would be longer than it was when it was braided but it was more than halfway down her back!  
  
"Carla, how long have you had your hair in braids for?" Reggie asked watching Carla's hair curl into tight corkscrews in seconds.  
  
"It's not the braids that did this to my hair, my hair's always been curly, I get it from my Mom." Carla shrugged raking a brush through her hair.  
  
"I think I have an idea." Reggie smiled.  
  
"Reggie what am I gonna do?! I'm on in two minutes!" Carla demanded looking at her half-straightened hair.  
  
"I've got it, just throw a towel over your hair, Juliet's getting ready for the part right? So act like Juliet just got out of the shower or whatever, you're supposed to be wearing a dressing gown anyway." Reggie smiled throwing the wet towel that Carla had really used to dry her hair earlier at Carla who smiled.  
  
"You're a genius Reg."  
  
Off stage Twister admired Carla in her tight dressing gown as it revealed one of her long legs at part of the scene  
  
A/N: I know they all have really skinny legs and arms in Rocket Power (it must be some kinda illness) but just imagine ok?  
  
When it came to the scene where he first met "Juliet" on stage and kissed her he was shocked at how gorgeous she looked. Her long blonde hair spilled freely over her shoulders and down her back with perfect loose curls randomly styled in her now straightened hair. Her long white dress flattered her already sport-toned perfect figure; the angel wings she was wearing made her look even more heavenly. Twister could barely concentrate on his lines with her as he stared into her brilliant blue eyes surrounded by the dark blue irises and highlighted with glittery eye shadow. She looked as beautiful to everyone else now as he had always seen her, he smiled before they kissed onstage, it had just taken him a while to realise that he loved her.  
  
The whole audience was stunned at the acting talent of the main characters; they really seemed to be completely in love, little did they all know that they weren't acting. The whole audience was sniffling by the end of the play; even Otto let a tear slip when Romeo and Juliet killed themselves.  
  
At the end of the performance, the whole cast bowed to the audience and then Carla and Twister bowed alone getting a deafening amount of applause.  
  
"That was an amazing performance you two!" Sammy beamed at them after the play.  
  
"Yeah." Otto sniffed his voice sounding odd like it always does when people have been crying.  
  
"DUDE! You cried didn't you!" Twister laughed at his best bud.  
  
"I did not!" Otto shouted.  
  
"Yes you did Otto, don't think we didn't see you. But really guys it was a great performance." Raymundo smiled.  
  
"It would have been even better if my family had made it." Carla said sadly.  
  
"But we did make it." A voice from behind them said. Carla spun around to see her father, her brothers and the whole filming crew of her Dad's latest film.  
  
"Dad! What?" Carla asked confused as she looked at the sniffling cameramen.  
  
"Well my boss said I could come only if I showed him a tape of what I was leaving work to see. You know just to prove that I really was going to my daughter's play not sneaking off to go mountain boarding or something." Carla's dad smiled.  
  
"I can't believe you made it Daddy!" Carla smiled wrapping her arms around her father.  
  
"And I can't believe what a brilliant actress my little girl has turned out to be." Carla's Dad smiled putting her down and giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"And I wouldn't be here if I hadn't been for your brothers here." Carla's dad smiled.  
  
"I thought you guys couldn't make it." Carla smiled looking up at her older brothers.  
  
"Yeah well we all felt guilty and cancelled everything we had to and called Dad and told him how upset you were that we couldn't make it either. And we all showed up, just on time too." Jason smiled.  
  
"Aww. you guys are the best." Carla smiled giving her brothers a hug.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out! You're not to big to get whomped you know!" Ben protested shoving his sister away playfully.  
  
"You don't need to tell me!" Carla giggled happily.  
  
After the play Carla was lying awake in bed, her Dad had stayed for dinner and then left, he would be back again in a month but that was what life was like when your father was a world famous movie writer and director. Carla's thoughts drifted to twister for the millionth time that day, she knew it wouldn't be easy trying to explain him to her brothers but hopefully Jase would understand. And if not she could always blackmail Tibbs to get them to leave her alone as she had found out that he had a massive crush on Reggie. She had a feeling that the feeling was the same with Reggie but she wasn't going to say anything. Carla got up and looked out her window and could hear the waves crashing in the distance, she was definitely going to like living in Ocean Shores.  
  
A/N: yeah this is the last chapter, although I already have the story plot for a sequel in my head, which I'll start writing soon. More reviews please, I love hearing from you guys. 


End file.
